


A Hundred Years of Peace

by Belbe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fire, First Kiss, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Kissing, Lightning - Freeform, Love, Lucis, Lucis (Final Fantasy XV), Murder, Protection, Romance, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Trauma, Violence, White Mage - Freeform, Writing, care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: I finally got to watching Kingsglaive Final Fantasy and boy, I wasn't disappointed. I think it's hard not to like Nyx Ulric and really wanted to write about him, and give him some time of peace before the war. I hope you'll like what's to come!





	1. Chapter 1

Nyx Ulric breathed out a relieved sigh. The cool shadows were a nice welcome after the long hours he spent outside in the scorching sun. Of course, there was a whole country depending on the effort he was putting into his training, but he welcomed the break nonetheless. Together with his fellow apprentices, he sought shelter from the heath in the promenade around the training area.  
His leather coat creaked when Nyx slumped down against a pillar, small puffs of dust twirling around where he sat. The muscles in his arms and legs were shaking from exhaustion. Sweat pearled down from his rough braid, flowing past the shaved sides of his head.  
If only he could surpass his body's limits somehow... He closed his eyes and tried to relax, making most of the short respite he was given.

He felt the presence before the soft voice broke the silence. A cool wind, accompanied by a gentle fragrance. Like a flower in the desert.

“I'm... I'm sorry to disturb you during your break but...”

When he looked up, he saw a familiar figure looking down at him. A girl, perhaps a few years younger than him, dressed in the Citadel's adept robes. She faltered when they made eye contact, hesitating to finish her question.

“Decided to come out of hiding?”

It came out rougher than he meant to and the girl flinched. He waved his hand, apologizing. He was still out of breath and his voice was gruff, but he didn't mean it bad. He had seen her two times, looking at the trainees of the Kingsglaive from the end of the hall, clutching onto her satchel.

“You saw me? Before?”

He simply nodded, cracking his neck and looking back up at the girl, this time getting a better impression of her. She was of average size, militarily trained given her stance, and her clothes suggested there was a purpose to her presence here. Her eyes were a light blue in a pale face, her wavy brown hair kept back loosely by a band, similar to Crowe's. She held the satchel he'd seen her carry before, and she clutched an embellished silver flask in her right hand.  
When she followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at, she extended her arm to him, offering him the flask.

“Care for a drink?”

After a thoughtful pause, Nyx accepted the flask and got up, smiling lightly at her.

“It's welcome. Thanks.”

He noticed they'd attracted the attention of a few others, seeing someone elbow the other and pointing at the pair of them. The girl noticed too and smiled nervously, turning her back to the other soldiers.  
The flask felt cool in his hands and he slowly opened it while leaning his back against the pillar. It contained water, but it was different from what he drank at the quarters. One sip made him feel more refreshed than he had felt in a long time. Was it his imagination, or did he really feel the fatigue leave as soon as he swallowed another gulp? Nyx saw the girl was looking at him, tense for some reason. He eyed the flask and looked back at her.

“That's good stuff. Where'd you get that?”

She relaxed and smiled softly at him.

“Glad you like it.”

Some laughter reached Nyx and he looked behind the pillar sharply, seeing a small group had gathered, eyeing him and the girl. She started and stepped away, seeming too uncomfortable under the attention.

“Sorry, I have to go now.”

And before he could react, she had already turned and run back into the hall, her boots resounding lightly on the marble floor.

“Hey, Nyx!”

Libertus, covered in sweat and loud as usual, approached him, pointing after the girl.

“Got yourself a servant? And fancy sharing that drink with your mate?”

Another huff came from behind. Luche stepped into the shadow, his hair disheveled. Despite being one of the more skilled trainees, he took a serious fall just now, and he slightly limped.

“I wouldn't call her a servant, Libertus. Use your eyes.”

He grinned at Nyx, who turned to Luche. The latter nodded to the now empty hallway.

“You're talking about the white mage in training who's assigned to us Glaives. And guess who'll be the first to get the chance to see her again?”

Nyx raised his eyebrows. People capable of wielding magic were rare – exceptionally rare. The Kingsglaive was lucky to have Crowe, one of the most talented mages Lucis had seen in a while. With her on the field, they'd have a better chance against the imminent threat that Niflheim posed. To have a second one assigned to the Glaives...

Luche limped past them, saluting the soldiers that stayed behind. On his way to the infirmary to get his leg looked after, and the first to see the girl again as he said. Libertus rolled his eyes and groaned, making a face to Luche's back. Nyx snickered, and eyed the flask in his hand thoughtfully. All of the muscle ache he had was gone, and he felt himself surging with energy. That was no ordinary drink.  
If his impression of her was right, she'd be back for the flask later. He felt the corner of his mouth tugging at the thought.

He took off his coat and rolled the silver bottle into it before returning to the training field, making sure it was carefully stowed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've taken the name of the girl from the old King Arthur legend. Nimue has always been my favorite character from it. Given that Final Fantasy has a penchant for loaning names from European mythology, I think it's not out of place!

The second time they met, she came just as quiet as the first time. It was late in the evening, night falling over Insomnia. Most people had left the base, but Nyx felt like continuing his exercises, trying to get a certain maneuver right before he returned to the barracks. Captain Drautus had warned him not to stay alone while attempting it, though he'd given his permission for Nyx to continue.  
Perhaps he saw something familiar in the urge Nyx had to get out on the field and fight. Perhaps he just wanted to see his soldiers trained as fast as possible.  
Either way, Nyx had the training field all for himself, and impatiently waited for the promised assistance.

He hadn't expected the assistance to be in the form of one of the most important members of the Glaive. He didn't notice her until she stepped next to him, the pale robes she wore rustling when she bent forward and greeted him.

“Soldier.”

A playful yet insecure smile betrayed that her formal greeting didn't carry much weight. Nyx couldn't help but smiling back, nodding in acknowledgment to her.

“White mage.”

She chuckled and turned her eyes to the training field. She stood tall despite being smaller than him, a pride and grace in her posture.

“Not much of a full mage yet. More of an apprentice.”

She paused, looking thoughtful.

“But glad to be of help.”

Nyx crossed his arms and took her in. The robes she wore today revealed her toned arms, confirming his theory that she was receiving training as a soldier. Her hair was in a braid, loosely draped over her shoulder. A few smaller strands were woven into the sides and gathered around the braid, an elegant imitation of the hairstyle the Glaives had adapted.

“Not too bad of an apprentice.” Nyx grabbed into his pocket, handing her its content.

“This kept me going for much longer than I normally could.”

The girl accepted the now empty flask, eyeing Nyx with an eager, questioning look.

“It did? You didn't have any... Side effects?”

An amused chuckle escaped Nyx, who frowned half-worried.

“There could have been side effects?”

The girl shook her head, fast to correct herself.

“No, no, of course not. It's been tested before. It should be safe.”

“Please tell me you didn't change someone into a Mandragora while you were testing that.”

The girl stared in shock at Nyx and then started laughing, covering her mouth with her hands. It was a pleasant sound. He wouldn't mind hearing more of it.  
As soon as he thought it, Nyx quickly corrected himself and stood upright, remembering that she was there to assist him with his exercises.

“Astrals, soldier, the power that would give me. Imagine being able to turn Niflheim's army into a writhing mess of tentacles with bad breath.”

The retort made him burst out in laughter as well and he grinned back at the girl, who started laughing again. When their chuckles died down, he sighed.

“If it only were that easy.”

She nodded in sympathy.

“There's not much that's easy these days.”

The both of them exchanged a silent moment of understanding. The girl cocked her head, her expression neutral.

“Weren't you supposed to be out there as soon as you had someone watching over you?”

Nyx straightened himself at the light reprimand.

“Yes, of course. Excuse me.”

He stepped back and bowed slightly, leaving a safe space between the two of them before he pulled his blade. With a sharp throw, he launched it and warped, teleporting himself onto the training field and repeating the exercise he'd been practicing the better part of the day. It was a complicated maneuver, requiring him to perform a few acrobatic movements that could dislocate his arms if he wasn't careful. Despite his pride in his skills, he was the glad it was a mage who was watching him. He made a sharp turn in the air, aiming his blade for his target, throwing it. And missed. He warped nonetheless, putting himself higher in the air and landing atop the pillar. Nyx hissed in between his teeth, frustrated. He didn't want to spend all night here, but he wanted results as well. He couldn't do any less.

The next throw was more accurate, and he grinned midair, turning on the right moment and letting his momentum carry him where he wanted it, teleporting once more after another throw. He grabbed onto one of the metal bars that protruded from the stone pillar, readying himself for the next jump, only to feel a sharp pain in his shoulder. He cursed under his breath and frantically threw his blade, the sharp edge burying itself deep into the tiles below. The next warp put him safe onto the ground, the momentum of his landing carrying him rolling over the floor. A few hasty steps later, the girl was next to him, her hands glowing with a white haze.

“Let me look at that.”

Nyx cursed once more and sat upright, offering her his shoulder, which felt as if he'd torn a muscle. No need to pretend it was less worse than it was. As soon as her hands landed on his arm, Nyx felt a calming warmth flow through his skin, washing away the pain instantly. She was skilled, despite her claims she was still an apprentice. When the glow stilled and she pulled back with a concerned look, it was as if he was never hurt in the first place. He grunted, bowing his head in embarrassment.

“Sorry. I haven't got that trick down. Yet.”

“Hmm. It looked pretty good though.”

Nyx raised his eyebrows and gave the girl a skeptic gaze, only to be met with an equally skeptic gaze. For some reason, her cheeks were red.

“Well, up to the part where you put so much pressure onto your shoulder it would have separated most people's arms from their bodies.”

He couldn't help but laugh again. She put up a stern front, but made him feel at ease at the same time.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Please no.”

She groaned, staring at Nyx with a pleading look, still flushed.

“We're equal in rank and I'm younger than you. Don't ma'am me.”

“If you say so, white mage.”

“It's Nimue. Please call me that.”

“Nimue. ”

Nyx grinned. Luche had returned to the training grounds without any details about the girl. He'd tried to spin it, but it became clear she'd given him the cold shoulder. Instead of making Nyx the target of jest, it turned out Luche was now a favorite for sarcastic remarks, none too much to his pleasure.

“Name is Nyx.”

“Nyx Ulric, formerly from Galahd, aren't you?”

The mention of his hometown made Nyx wary, and he eyed Nimue sharply. In her position, she would have seen the files about all trainees. Of course she knew about him and his past.

“I'm sorry.”

It was all she said, but she conveyed a larger meaning behind it. Nyx felt his distrust crumble at the open apology, and shrugged halfheartedly.

“Offer you another drink as a peace offering? Guaranteed no side effects except for maybe a hangover.”

A sideways glance, and another look at Nimue was enough to win Nyx over. She had some purpose for him, that much was clear, but she had no malicious intent, from what he could see.

“And some bad breath?”

They both grinned at each other and he accepted her hand, helping him upright. Looked like training was over for today.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nimue led the way, out of the rougher quarters of the city and into a quieter neighborhood. The streets were brightly illuminated due to a local festival, but most folks had gone home or continued partying inside bars. Left were broad avenues with carefully maintained foliage in the middle of the streets, almost empty, save for a few chatting groups. Neither Nyx nor his companion felt the need for small talk and walked in silence.  
Nimue finally pointed to a small cafe on the corner of a street, gesturing for Nyx to follow. The facade was painted with a name Nyx recognized. The girl took him to a place Citadel students often frequented. Inside it was cool and it smelled fresh, of roasted meat and vegetables. They sat down at a table in the far left corner, where it was quiet.  
After they placed their orders and the waiter left them alone, Nyx broke the silence.

“So.”

The Glaive eyed the mage, who put herself across him, her back to the wall. She seemed alert, keeping an eye both on him and the entrance. His voice got her attention and she leaned forward, nudging him to speak.

“Does the medical branch further plan on using the Kingsglaive as lab rats?”

The girl grew numb, staring at him with disbelief.

“… Nyx Ulric, that’s none of their intent. None of mine, either.”

Nyx shifted forward in his seat, keeping eye contact. She sounded sincere, and truth was, he wouldn’t mind being experimented on, if it meant he could get an edge.  
But he’d started off with the sharpest question, making clear he didn’t want to be toyed with either. When he saw Nimue’s reaction, he was almost sorry. She seemed genuinely upset at the question and shuffled in her chair.

“Then why that potion? Why give that to me?”

Her cheeks reddened and she shifted further back in her chair.

“I just thought… The potion as you call it, it’s… It’s my invention. It was my project at the Citadel, while I studied there, and they’ll deploy it in the army next year, when mass-production starts. I brought a small stock with me, just in case, so I could put it to use for the Kingsglaive and I-”

At this point, Nyx put out both his hands and shushed the frantically stammering girl, trying to calm her down.

“Alright, I’m sorry, please stop explaining yourself.”

Nimue quieted at the apology, throwing Nyx an accusing glance.

“I'm here to help, you know.”

Nyx grunted and averted his eyes, scratching at the stubble at the side of his head. He used to be easier on people, back when he lived someplace else. Someplace where he still had a family and friends to call his own.

“I know. You already helped me and you don't even know me yet.”

“I know some things,” Nimue replied in a more gentle tone, her voice soft with sympathy, “but I thought it better to meet you in real life.”

Nyx eyed her. So she wanted to meet with him, and just him, after all.

“Something you read that tickled your curiosity?”

Nimue paused, taking on an neutral stance.

“No. I observed you before, together with the other Glaives.”

She fell silent, as if she didn't know what to say next. Nyx was curious, but didn't prod her. He didn't want to make a worse impression than he'd already had.

“Captain Drautos is considering you as one of the leaders for the Glaives, together with another member. My advice will probably be what tips the scale.”

Both Nyx' eyebrows rose at the news. Nimue simply smiled at him, blinking affirmatively at his questioning look. She'd already made her choice, it seemed.  
The waiter finally returned and they ate and drank in silence, Nyx letting the news sink in, and Nimue attacking her plate as if the hadn't eaten in a long time. Her delighted exclaims at the food awoke Nyx appetite and he took his time in between bites, enjoying the meal and his odd companion. He couldn't make out if she'd told him the full extent of her intentions yet, and she seemed both chaotic and focused in her behavior.

“You must have a ton of questions, Nyx Ulric, and you're welcome to ask them. I can't give out classified information, but you have a right to know about your future.”

She'd stopped chewing for a moment and spoke in between two bites. It was true, he was curious, and his head was buzzing with the possibilities. Since he didn't know where to start, he picked a compliment.

“You must make a lot of people proud, being your age and having climbed the ranks this fast.”

Her smile disappeared and she put down her fork. The gaze she gave him spoke of pain and loss, and Nyx wished he could bite off his tongue. Almost everyone in the Glaives was there because they lost someone. Of course she wouldn't be an exception.

“There's very few of them left. But you could say I'm lucky indeed.”

Nyx sighed and gestured with his hand, readying an apology again, but she interrupted him. Her voice was vulnerable and soft, but there was steel underneath Nimue's words.

“There's a time and place for everything. If you want to know more about me, perhaps another time, Nyx Ulric. ...Just not tonight, please.”

And so they talked, about Nyx' training, about the Kingsglaive, carefully avoiding subjects that would get too personal. She'd let one detail slip that worried him: she was to join the Glaives as an active member on the field. Nyx saw the advantage of it, but he worried for her nonetheless. Not just because she was so young - barely 20 – but he also felt strangely obliged to ward her of danger. She was obviously clever and could have a bright future in Insomnia if she was assigned to a more secure position. There'd be no telling if she'd survive out there, where soldiers fell like grass under a Coeurl's claw. Her mind seemed set to it though, and that, he could respect. If she was assigned to his team, the best he could do was properly mentor her. If she could fight, it would only improve her chances.

They'd finish the meal and Nimue ordered a dessert. Nyx had gotten her to confess she _actually_ hadn't eaten all that much that day. She told him she was often too busy to take proper care of herself. The Glaive sat back and watched her finish the melon sorbet with a delighted expression on her face. Part of him wished he could enjoy something small as intense as the young woman in front of him did. He used to, back with-

Nyx shook his head and forced the thought away. However much he had loved his sister, it was better not to think of her right now. Nimue had noticed his change in mood and threw him a worried glance, but didn't ask about it. Instead, she finished her ice and paid the bill for both of them, despite his protests. After a timid look outside, where night had fallen, she turned back to Nyx and asked “Could you walk me home, please?”.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Nimue and Nyx have a painful past. In which Nyx learns that sometimes you need to hold back a little.

“Of course. Where to?”

Nyx didn't think twice. Nimue was a soldier and a future team mate, but also a young woman. A _pretty_ young woman – certainly when her smile lit her face like now, when she heard his answer. He'd have escorted her even if she didn't ask. Insomnia wasn't safe in some parts.

“It's not too far, luckily. A couple of streets from here.”

“When you're ready,” Nyx nodded. Nimue got up in response, working herself past him, waving goodbye to the staff. The Glaive followed, giving a hasty nod to the cooks and the server, who smiled friendly at the pair of them.

Outside it was cooler, but still pleasantly warm. It was different than the humid climate he was used to. Galahd lied in the middle of a collection of islands, covered with lush, thick forest and crossed through by streams, dense fog appearing in both morning and evening. Insomnia was dry and warm, and grey buildings replaced the massive trees. Nyx noted with a wry smile that even the weather made him homesick.

“You can refuse the position, if you want to.”

Nimue stood a few steps ahead of him. She had stopped once she noticed he had stayed behind.

“Heh. It's not that.”

Nyx wavered and looked at the overhead sky. The nights in Galahd had been beautiful, bright shimmers of starry mist looming overhead. Here, in Insomnia, the lights drowned out the stars above, and the New Wall obscured them even further. There was a beauty in it too, but it felt like being in a cage, at the same time.

“I'm... Having a hard time adjusting to this city.”

Nimue nodded again, showing him the same sympathy she had before.

“I've been to Galahd once, as a kid. It's completely different from here.”

Once more, Nyx was taken by surprise at how much Nimue knew.

“You get around a lot.”

“That's one way of saying it.”

Nimue grinned at him and Nyx chuckled out loud, not for the first time this night. Nimue just quieted and looked in front of her, keeping up a steady pace. This time, Nyx didn't want them to stay that way. She had been where he had lived, and the simple thought of being able to talk with someone about that place, his _home_ , urged him to action.

“Did you see the old temple behind the village? The one that's almost completely overgrown?”

Nimue looked thoughtful before she replied, not as if she didn't know the answer, but more as if she didn't want to. She still answered.

“...I think I did. It was a tranquil place, with a river bend close to it, wasn't it?”

“Yes! That's the place. Libertus and I used to swim around those parts when we were little. There were a couple of fruit trees around there too, which were always empty because we used to hog everything edible we came across of. Well, Libertus, mostly!”

Nimue giggled at that and covered her mouth, further reddening when Nyx smiled down at her. It was just a few sentences, but being able to reminisce about home felt so great...

“I hope you can see your home again. It must be hard, not being able to visit it.”

“I'm fighting for that. For both Lucis and Galahd.”

Nyx patted his fellow soldier in the back, not noticing how she cringed under his touch, pulling away from his hand.

“We'll _both_ be fighting for that, won't we? For freedom and peace!”

When he got passionate, he could help himself – Nyx just had to speak out what he thought.

“Funny though. We might even have met there, when we were kids. My parents had a restaurant, and me and Libertus started helping out there – a lot of tourists came by because father made a mean kujata steak, even better than those you can buy in Duscae... You know those big horns they have? We decorated the front of the restaurant with them. Quite a sight, I tell you! Any chance you might have visited us?”

It was only then that Nyx saw that they had arrived at a courtyard, closed off by a thick gate. Behind it, a small apartment complex lay, the white tiles on the well-kept garden paths lit by bright lanterns. A few colourful bugs flew close to the lamps, attracted to the lights.

“This is me.” Nimue sounded off, distant almost. “Thank you for bringing me home.”

“Hey, no problem.”

Even through his enthusiasm, Nyx felt something was off now.

“Are you okay?”

He reached out for Nimue's shoulder, only to see her wince and take a step back.

“Whoah lady... Did I say something wrong?”

Nimue shook her head, but she looked pale. She took out a card key from her pocket and opened the front gate without saying another word.

“Come on Nimue...”

Nyx came closer, but made sure not to touch her this time.

“Just say it if I messed it up. I'm sorry gal, I really don't mean to hurt you.”

Nimue stepped inside, closing the gate behind her, keeping her eyes downcast. She clutched onto the steel bars of the fence, finally looking at Nyx again.

“I'm... Not good with touching people. Something … Something happened a while ago. It's not your fault. Please don't ask about it.”

Nyx clenched his jaw when he heard this. Even though he barely knew the young mage, it pained him to see her like this. At her age, she should be able to go out and have fun, not being like this. Not being like a wounded, scared animal, pulling itself back into a safe space.

“Hey.”

Nyx tried to sound calm and reassuring.

“I'm still in training but... You can come to me if you are troubled, okay? I'll keep an eye on you when you start training as a Glaive, help you where I can. I'm pretty good at it, believe it or not.”

It produced a meagre smile on Nimue's face. It was something.

“I believe you.”

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the ground.

“I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow, Nyx Ulric. I'll be in your care.”

Somehow she sounded both vulnerable and strong. Nyx took it as his cue to go and nodded at her, saluting her as a goodbye. When he walked away, he looked back one more time. She had ascended the stairs to her apartment and stood at the balcony, hugging herself while looking over the small gardens. Nyx had never seen someone who looked as lost and lonely as her.

With an effort, he turned and continued his walk to the barracks.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit a longer of an update, but I love writing this so much. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented so far!!! :D :D

It took Crowe barely a greeting and an inquisitive glance to figure out something was eating at Nyx. He tried to shush her away while they got ready, avoiding her questions. They were called in earlier than usual by Titus Drautos, who had an announcement to make. Nyx had a pretty good idea what that announcement might be, and he was nervous in the stead of the young mage. He wasn't sure in what state she would be after last night.

When they had gathered and the captain introduced their new team mate, her face was calm and neutral, nothing of the emotion of last night visible. Nimue appeared impeccable before them, her brown braid done in the same elegant style as yesterday, and her pale robes looking immaculate. She was formally introduced, after which the captain explained her rank.  
Nimue Lorsana Aemrys, of noble birth, would be a lieutenant together with another Glaive, yet to be chosen. She was picked due to her talent with magic, as well as her proficient progress as a Citadel trainee, to join the ranks of the Kingsglaive. She slightly blushed at the summary, but kept her poise.  
Nyx gave her a faint smile when their eyes crossed, and she blinked amicably, not giving away in any other way she'd noticed him. When the captain had finished her introduction, she stepped forward.

“As our captain said, I am here to join your ranks. On the field, I will have your backs, as I'll demand you have mine. And I ask for your guidance, as I have yet much to learn. Together, I believe we make a chance against our enemies, against the evil that is threatening to destroy our homes.”

Something in Nyx stirred, and he swallowed hard when Nimue finished her short speech, placing her fist over her heart.

“For hearth and for home. At ease, Glaives.”

Around Nyx approving cheers and repeats of the Kingsglaive's motto echoed, and Nimue was soon swarmed by the trainees, who buried her with questions and wishes of good luck. If he didn't know better, he would have overseen it, but some of his fellow Glaives reached for her, and she flinched at some of the contact. He wanted to step forward, but Titus was first, ordering the soldiers to save their introducing for later on. Training had officially started.

As with every new trainee, the first stages of handling her blade took Nimue some adjusting. She needed to learn the correct stances, how to throw her kukri, and later on, the warping that was so distinctive for the Kingsglaive's fighting style. She had an aptitude though, and listened eagerly to the instructions Pelna Khara gave her.

Around Pelna, she seemed most at ease, and she allowed him to correct her stance when it was needed. Nyx stole glances at them when he could, noticing Pelna was almost fatherly towards the young girl, despite being almost the same age.

One time, Nyx heard Nimue laugh, a sound he could pick out from afar by now. It made him smile while he performed his exercises.  
The Glaive started the maneuver that had given him so much trouble the day before, and to his surprise, he completed it from the first go, earning him a barrage of cheers. While he stood panting atop the pillar, he shot Libertus and Crowe a wink, and searched for one last pair of eyes. When he found Nimue in the crowd below, she looked up at Nyx with awe, broadly smiling and clapping. This time he couldn't help himself and grinned widely back at her, realizing he had hoped for her approval. He made his way back down, receiving high fives from his friends when he mingled among the resting Glaives, and finally plopping down next to Crowe and Libertus, who patted him on the shoulder.

“She's doing well, for her age.”

Crowe, kind-hearted as ever, sounded concerned, and Nyx followed her look to where Nimue was performing a series of strikes, finishing off with a half-clumsy roll. Pelna helped her upright and then ordred to repeat the same exercise, this time faster.

“Yes, she is. It'll be good to have both you and her with us,” Nyx replied.

“Yeah,” Libertus added, “we have you to scorch the daemons in front, and another one to grow our eyebrows back when it gets too hot!”

Crowe shook her head, both amused and perturbed at that thought.

“Also,” Libertus added, “She's darn cute. I wouldn't mind taking her out to a dance or something, ya know.”

Nyx eyed Libertus sharply, but his friend had started drinking and immediately changed subjects, talking about a bar he'd seen, which they'd _definitely_ needed to visit since the drinks were cheap and the food was, well, edible.

Crowe was less easy distracted and eyed Nyx curiously, smiling when he frowned at her. She gestured with her chin to Nimue, and Nyx couldn't resist giving the white mage another look. She'd taken a pause too, and stood in the sunlight adjusting her braid, tucking in loose strands of her long locks. She was breathing heavily and sweat pearled down her forehead, a blush colouring her cheeks, her eyes bright and energetic. Yes, cute was one way of describing her, Nyx thought by himself.

He was not the only one watching. Luche stood from a distance, unabashedly staring at the young woman, and Nyx got an urge to tell the Glaive off, to leave her be. Crowe smiled sweetly at Nyx when he frowned and turned back to her, her eyes warm and knowing.

“We better take good care of our youngest member,” she laughed happily, raising her eyebrows at Nyx, who didn't know how to answer this time. For someone as pensive as Crowe, she could be unexpectedly sharp as well. Many mistook her for a dreamer, but she saw all too true. What did she just see in him just now? Nyx wondered.

She was right though, Nimue needed the best person to take care of her. While Nyx was not as close to him yet as to his other friends, Pelna had a natural calm and a quick mind, and Nyx knew there would be none better in the Kingsglaive to teach a newbie the tricks. That’s why he’d taken the man apart earlier on and asked if he could keep an eye out for her.

**************************

When the day progressed, it became clear that Nimue was ready for her first warp, and Pelna set her properly up, throwing her kukri high up in the wall himself and taking her back to a decent distance. The Glaives stirred, curious to see how she would hold up. A chuckle came from the side, and Nyx took notice of Sonitus Bellum, a tall, burly man who was usually quiet. He stood together with the red-haired Tredd Furia, and to the side, Axis Arra joined them. Tredd had been speaking in a mocking tone, making his comrades laugh. When he continued, Nyx could make out they were betting whether or not the girl would puke on her first run. Many did when they started out. The sudden change of gravity and movement had that effect, and even Nyx had felt bile in his mouth when he’d performed his first few series of jumps. Keeping his eye on Nimue, he made his way to the front of the crowd that had gathered. He could see right away she was nervous. Her hands slightly shook, and she was breathing too fast.

“Pelna!”

Nyx approached Pelna and his pupil, giving Nimue a wink once he stood in front of her. He saw Nimue’s lips curl slightly in response, her shoulders becoming less tense.

“Can I take over here?”

Nyx was one of the most proficient fighters of the Kingsglaive and he had taken it upon him earlier to help new recruits. Pelna grinned at him, his white teeth a stark contrast with his dark skin and black curls.

“Showing our young’un the ropes? Go ahead Nyx.”

While Pelna walked away, Nyx put himself in front of Nimue, blocking the view of her kukri high up the central pillar.

“Hey gal.”

Nyx smiled at her shortly, reassuring Nimue.

“You're going to be fine. Just try to think out your trajectory before you launch yourself. You see,” he said, pulling his own blade, “when you'll warp, you'll be holding the blade like this.”  
He showed her and she copied his stance, nodding thoughtfully.

“So when you get there, you can push yourself back while you pull the knife out, then launch it upwards and get yourself up there,” he pointed. “Just stay a few steps ahead, think about where you want to land next. I'll be here, keeping an eye out for you.”

Nimue nodded again, her nervosity gone, having made way for enthusiasm.

“Thank you Nyx. I appreciate it.”

He smiled at Nimue, amused with how eager she seemed to be all of a sudden.

“Ready to fly?”

He held back the urge to give her a pat on the back. She crouched in response, starting to run towards the central pillar. Nyx quickly turned to the side, raising his voice at Tredd.

“Hey, Furia! Triple or nothing she jumps thrice and keeps it all in!”

Tredd immediately pointed at Nyx and yelled “Deal!”. Behind Nyx, a bright flash lit the area and he turned fast, to see Nimue appears in a burst of white flakes at the top of the pillar, her body weight slamming into the stone surface. She punted herself away while keeping her back to the ground, throwing her knife up in the air as hard as she could. Another bright white flash, and she appeared further in the sky again, trying to turn midair. Nyx saw her starting to fall and he tensed up, clenching his blade, ready to come at her help. Another frantic throw, and she warped once more, this time close enough to the pillar, but her momentum still had her falling.  
She stretched her arms, crying out when she got hold of one of the metal bars atop the stone tower and came to an abrupt halt. He blade continued falling, clattering on the stone below. Murmurs spread along the Glaives that were watching. Some seemed to ready themselves just like Nyx had, to rescue Nimue if she would fall.  
She did not. Obviously straining, she pulled herself up, very slowly, feet looking for support on the rough stones. Her one blade had fallen close to the bottom of the pillar, and she could warp herself to safety if she wanted to. She didn't do that either.  
Instead, she pulled her second blade, slamming it backwards into the crown of the pillar, one final blast placing her on top of it. There she slumped down, heaving, but keeping herself together. When she looked at the other soldiers below, there was a glint of triumph in her eyes. Around Nyx, several Glaives burst out in shouting, cheering for the new recruit that managed to get this far on her first try.  
Nyx grinned broadly and turned back to Tredd, who gave him a rather sour glare.

“Alright, Ulric, stop giving me that look. I'll pay you next week.”

Nyx simply nodded and turned his attention to the training field again, where Nimue was trying to figure out how to get down again while several others gestured helpfully at her.  
The Glaive had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to spend his fresh-earned money on.


	6. Chapter 6

Nimue fit right in with the Glaives. Even though she was young and sometimes insecure, she had good form and had a tactical mind. She rotated between several Glaives for her training, depending on what she was practicing. Tredd was one of the best fighters, and so she was assigned to him the moment it came to be taught actual fighting. It soon became apparent that despite Nimue's talent, actually trying to hurt someone else was a step too far for her.

Nyx heard frustrated shouting from one of the halls and cursed when he put down the weights he had being lifting. He hastened towards the source of the noise, grabbing his knives on his way out. Crowe dashed past him together with another Glaive, a haze of burnt wood surrounding her. They both sped to the sparring room at the very end of the hall. The source of the screams was Tredd, who was yelling at the younger girl in front of him. Nimue cowered beneath his swears and froze when red-haired Glaive grabbed her upper arm, digging his fingers in.

“...We're AT WAR. Do you get that newbie?! AT WAR!! We don't have time to be scared to get hurt or staining our pretty clothes. Out there, people are getting killed, and the longer we make them wait, the more dead we are responsible for. STOP BEING A COWARD!!”

Nyx ran forward and pulled Tredd away from Nimue, tightly holding onto the man's arm. Tredd snarled and pulled brusquely away, swearing an obscenity at Nyx. Behind the two of them, Nimue was trying to apologize, her voice barely audible.

“What the hell just happened?”

Nyx tried to control himself, but he was seething.

“What happened? I tell you what happened. Our dear mage here,” Tredd pointed, “sees it unfit for herself to even try and fight me.”

It was only then that Nyx saw both Tredd and Nimue were holding their sharp, real blades, instead of the dull ones on the rack by the side. One of the sleeves of Nimue's training robes had a gash in it. A dark liquid was dripping from her hand onto the ground, making small splatters of ruby on the floor.

“What are you even thinking? She's new, you want to slice open her arms from the get go?”

Crowe intervened, stepping in between the men and the stammering girl. Hey eyes shot fire at Tredd. She hadn't been fond of him before, but right now, she looked as if she wanted to outright punch him. Instead, she gestured to her fellow mage, pointing at her to leave the room. Nimue hesitated and mumbled another apology at Tredd, who had at least the decency to look somewhat ashamed by now.

“Nyx… You know we don’t have much time,” Tredd started. The latter turned and stared Tredd dead in the eye.

“And I know what it looks like, but we started out with the dull knives. She was good enough at those, so we switched. She just… Froze, man.”

Tredd gestured with his hands, both frustrated and helpless.

“I could hold back before I hit her too hard, but she just stopped moving, with this... terrified expression. Didn’t say a word, just straight up ceased functioning. Looked as if she saw a wraith.”

Nyx’ brow was furrowed by now, but his anger had stilled and made place for worry.

“Didn’t mean to hurt her. Got a scare out of me too, Ulric.”

Tredd ruffled his scalp and Nyx turned, shaking his head. He mumbled something under his breath at Furia and made his way out of the room, following after Crowe and Nimue.  
He found them back in the mess hall, sitting at one of the trestle tables. To Nyx’ surprise, Crowe held Nimue’s hand while talking to her in a hushed, comforting tone. Crowe gestured at Nyx to come closer and addressed him with her soothing, husky voice.

“I think it might be best if you took over the training from Tredd Furia. I’m sure Nimue will do fine as long as she’s with someone who’s more… patient.”  
There was a wry distinction with how she uttered that last word. Meanwhile, Nimue furrowed her forehead and rubbed her temples, trying to best to keep up the appearance she was all right. Nyx sighed, bothered by the situation. On the one hand was Furia, who, despite his short temper, was right. They couldn’t afford to waste any time. On the other hand…  
He took in Nimue, who was straightening her shoulders and getting back up. A Glaive on the field who could heal them instantly was a treasure beyond doubt. if they could get rid of her fear, they could give Niflheim a beating they wouldn’t expect in the least.

“Soldier.”

Nimue eyed Nyx with a glint of uncertainty, but took on a soldier’s stance nevertheless.

“Sir.”

So young, so scared, and yet so resolute to keep going. Nyx didn’t envy her in the slightest.

“You’ll be training with me from now on. Think you can handle that?”

“Yes. I’ll try my best.”

“Good. Let’s get back.”

When they returned in the training hall, Tredd was gone, but a couple of other Glaives were sparring, practicing stances and warping, using their kukris. The blades sang when they made contact, a shrill, sharp tune, echoing through the vast hall. Nyx saw Nimue carefully observing them, her eyes following the stances and movements. He gestured her to a separate part of the room and she followed, drawing her blades. Earlier in the day, she has traded her white robes for a training garment of the glaives, a gray leather garb consisting out of a pair of tight trousers, light shoes, and a shirt with long, loose sleeves and shoulder pads. One of the sleeves had a broad gash in it and the fabric was gleaming black, still wet from the blood she’d lost. The wound itself seemed to have completely healed.

Nyx wondered for a brief moment how much the use of magic took a toll on the young woman. His magic use was fairly limited yet, but he was getting better. A Fira shot was the best he managed so yet, but under the guidance of Crowe, he was improving, managing to combine both warping and spellcasting simultaneously. Still, the wielding took energy and concentration, and he was exhausted after every long training day. How much different would healing magic be? It came with an expertise on medic knowledge, knowing how to knit bone and tissue back together under mending hands.

Nimue showed no sign of fatigue, yet. She settled before Nyx, eyeing him sharply. The mage lifted her blades in a defensive stance, awaiting his attack. Nyx smiled softly at his opponent, readying his own stance. Instead of making a swift attack, he deliberately moved slowly and let Nimue easily block his attack with her arm. He followed up with another slow stab at her stomach, showing her the error of leaving such a vulnerable place wide open. She stepped sideways in response, a move that would have made him lose his balance if they were fighting for real. He grinned and further attacked her, steadily moving his blades faster.

After a few rounds of exchanging blows, Nyx gestured at Nimue to take a break. They both took a seat on a bench near the walls, watching the others spar. Nimue leaned back to the wall, pulling up her legs. It was clear to Nyx that, despite her other talents, close combat would take a long time for Nimue to get used to. She was in good shape, but she took often too long to react properly, leaving herself wide open. She was alert, but hesitated at crucial moments. Something, perhaps a past experience was holding he back.

“You’re doing good, so far. I think it’s best if you observe and practice as much as you can, to catch up on us.”

“Yes, I agree. I hope to improve as fast as I can.”

“I can see that. With that attitude alone, you’re halfway there.”

“Heh. Thank you.”

“And of course, you’re required to join us for a meal after today.”

“Of course. Wait, what do you mean?”

Nimue was taken by surprise, throwing Nyx a confused look. Nyx grinned broadly back at her, shaking his finger.

“You’ve already confirmed, gal. No taking that back.”

“Yes, but…. Are you asking me out?”

She sounded both confused, amused and scared. As soon as she asked it, Nyx felt an urge to reach out to her, trace the line of her cheek, and tell her things would be alright. He couldn’t do that of course. There were so many reasons why he couldn’t. And yet…

“I’m asking you to join our very select club of former Galahdians for a round of drinks and skewers that we’ve earned off your back.”

Even more puzzled, Nimue just stared at him, then it dawned on her.

“There were bets on me?”

“And I would bet in favor of you again. You’ll make a fine Glaive, gal.”

The smile she sent him was almost painful. Something in Nyx’ chest stirred. Was it his imagination, or was she disappointed he’d deflected her question?

“Alright. Can Pelna come along?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost embarassed myself to death while writing this chapter. Slowburn is slowly starting to pick up on speed everyone!

As put off as Nyx was that she promptly asked for Pelna to come along, he had to give it to Nimue that Pelna was excellent company. He cracked jokes at a rapid rate and was quick to smile at the other’s retorts. The table was filled with laughter and friendly banter and both drinks and refreshments were constantly replenished. Pelna had treated them after Nyx’ sum was spent, and Nimue was now being asked to dance by Libertus, him making a grand show of it. She finally caved and tried to follow his wild movements, half worried, half laughing.

Nyx was talking with the rest of the group, but threw her a glance every once in a while, shifting in his seat. Crowe and Pelna exchanged a knowing look, but refrained from commenting. Nimue returned to the table shortly after, fire in her cheeks and sparkles in her eyes, laughing freely, a grinning Libertus in her wake.

“Aye, the gal can dance Nyx,” he gloated, “even though she can’t keep up with me yet!”

Pelna chuckled.

“No one would be able to keep up with what you call ‘dancing’, Ostium.”

Loud protests followed while Nimue tried to defend Libertus, although not very convincing. Nyx chuckled heartily and emptied his cup, only to notice the carafe was almost finished.

“It’s on me! This round is on me!”

Nimue stretched her hand eagerly towards Nyx, who handed her the carafe. His fingers lightly touched Nimue’s when they exchanged the jug. Was it his imagination or did she flush a shade darker? She mumbled something and quickly walked off, gesturing to the barkeep for a refill. Crowe leaned onto her hand and sighed, then got up.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t finish all the drinks against the time I’m back,” she warned.

“Make it fast!” Pelna shouted. The alcohol had made them all more cheerful and, granted, louder than they usually were. Crowe waved to him while she turned her back, greeting Nimue when she passed her at the bar. Nyx’ eyes once more rested on the girl. Something about her pulled him in. Libertus didn’t seem to notice, but someone else did.

“Ulric.”

Despite the two full carafes he had downed by himself, Pelna was tipsy, not drunk yet. His eyes were still sharp, and he shot Nyx a calculated gaze over his cup.

“You can be a bit dense sometimes.”

Nyx raised his eyebrows at his fellow Glaive, not sure what to answer. Libertus bellowed approvingly, but looked confused as well.

“By all means, could I get some explanation with that?”

Nyx made it sound amused, but he was wary. Pelna downed his cup, unstirred.

“Take the gal home, man. It’ll do both of you good.”

Nyx chuckled uneasy, trying to find a quip to dismiss the remark with. Pelna was ahead of him.

“I got a wife and a kid for me waiting at home. I think I’ll be going now. Don’t make it too late either, Libertus. ‘t Was nice talking to y’all. Looking forward to our next meeting,” Pelna concluded, heartily shaking Libertus’ hand and patting Nyx on the shoulder when he passed him. Libertus just shrugged when Nyx turned to him, grabbing a handful of nuts and chewing loudly on them.

“Pelna’s probably right. It’s the dead end of the night already,” Libertus moaned, “but time flies when you’re having fun, huh Nyx?”

“Sure does. Made me think of home,” Nyx replied, staring off into distance.

“Ehh. I know what you mean. Been some time since our bar huh?”

Libertus rested his head on his hands. He, for one, was closer to drunk than to tipsy. Nyx kept his attention to Pelna, who passed Nimue on his way outside and whispered something in her ear. She looked surprised, but smiled at him and waved him goodnight. Then she came back to the table, the carafe filled again.

“I’m not sure we can empty this all, with Pelna gone,” she laughed, scratching her head.

“I’m sure me and Libertus can down it with just the two of us,” Crowe chimed, having returned from the restroom. Nimue looked relieved and stifled a yawn.

“Seems like our youngest needs to go to bed,” Libertus blustered, only to be met with a rough push from Crowe.

“Maybe I do,” Nimue yawned again, looking worn out all of a sudden. She took the training well enough, but she _was_ young, however you turned it.

“Would you mind?”

The Galahdians loudly protested, assuring her it would be fine. Nyx leaned forward, feeling more brave than usual with the alcohol burning in his veins.

“Can I take you home, Nimue?”

“Sure,” she smiled at him. “But what about…”

“I will drag this poor drunk here home, don’t worry,” Crowe laughed. Libertus looked as if he wanted to protest, but instead grinned broadly at Crowe. He started moaning how much Cowe meant to him. Nyx just chuckled while Crowe mildly rolled her eyes. Nimue got up, slightly wobbly. She too, had taken part in the drinking. Nyx followed her, fast on his feet - he was used to holding his liquor. Some men eyed Nimue when they left, but quickly looked away when they met Nyx’ glare.

 

The outside air was refreshing. Nimue stretched and grinned back to Nyx.

“Thanks for the invite. That was fun.”

“Of course it was. Us Galahdians know how to throw a party,” Nyx boasted, keeping a brisk walking pace.

“Not all of you know how to dance, though,” Nimue coyly replied.

“And you do?”

After a short pause, Nimue smiled wryly.

“Only formal dances. I’ve had a noble’s upbringing. Tonight must have been one of the very few night that I’ve been out into town, rather than a ball.”

Nyx carefully considered her.

“Worth repeating?”

Her laugh made him smile as well.

“If I’m welcome, I’d love to join you again.”

“You _are_ welcome to join us.”

Nimue smiled, grateful. She continued staring at the ground while they walked. The neighbourhood was familiar to Nyx - they were a couple of streets away from Nimue’s place.

“Did you like those balls?”

“Depended on who attended. And how good they danced. There was a guy who managed to crush my toes every time. I don't miss _him._ ”

They both chuckled, and Nyx gathered his courage.

“A formal dance eh? I could manage that. I didn’t get my chance yet tonight.”

He offered Nimue his hand. She looked surprised and turned her head back in the direction they came from.

“Do you want to go back?”

Nyx smiled at her.

“No.”

“But… There’s no music.”

“No need for it.”

Nyx’ hand was still stretched out. Nimue hesitated and fidgetted, but finally got closer. Her fingers were slender and felt cool when she put her hand in his. Nyx felt how nervous she was - the young mage was trembling.

“Hey.”

Nimue looked up at him, insecure.

“I’m not _that_ heavy. Your feet will survive.”

When she started smiling again, Nyx grabbed her carefully by her waist and stepped back, pulling her softly with him. She followed, resting her other hand on his shoulder. Her movements were stiff, but dance she could, and Nyx made her twirl around once while he hummed a tune. As they continued, Nimue started to relax, and soon they were moving gracefully together in the dark street. After a final twirl, Nimue stepped back and giggled at Nyx, and something in that smile of hers made him step forward, so close that their bodies almost touched.  
His hands rose and he softly cupped her face, tenderly, as if she was the most fragile thing he ever touched. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he leaned forward to kiss her, his heart beating so hard he could almost hear it. And to his delight  she stood still and lifted her chin to him, meeting his lips. She was soft under him, and hesitant, but her lips parted for his, allowing him to taste her. It was as sweet a kiss as a couple could have, and Nyx almost moaned at how good it felt. His hands glided over her hair, burying themselves in her soft locks. He wanted to be closer, hold her tighter, feel her more. At the same time, she pulled back.

“Nyx… I…”

He wanted to step back as well to give her space, keeping in mind how much she seemed to dislike being touched. In response, she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, keeping him close.

“I’m sorry Nyx… It’s not easy for me. I’m trying.”

Nimue buried her face in her hand, wiping her eye.

“I’ve… Something happened to me. Something bad.”

Nyx bit his tongue, letting her talk, restraining himself from pulling her against his chest.

“I could… Can you keep a secret?”

Nyx felt his heart pound even harder.

“Of course. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to though. And I’m sorry I… I shouldn’t have…”

“Shouldn’t have...?”

She sounded so vulnerable. He took her hand and brought it up to his face, placing a kiss on it.

“There’s so many reasons as to why I shouldn’t have made a move on you,” Nyx sighed.

Nimue clenched onto his hand.

“Then why did you?”

“You’re simply too hard to resist gal,” Nyx smiled at her and brought his hand to her jaw, tenderly stroking past her cheek. She almost flinched, then leaned into his hand, pain in her eyes.

“I’m glad I met you,” she replied. Whatever else she wanted to say got stuck, her throat tightened by emotion. Nyx finally caved and pulled her against him, pressing kisses on her hair and stroking her back while she cried against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn what happened to Nimue. Trigger warning for violence, rape attempt and gore/death, although I don't go into details about it.  
> And Nyx being his kind, gentle self. Bless you Nyx.

When Nimue had calmed down, Nyx further accompanied her to her home. To his surprise, she opened the gate and gestured at him to follow her. Inside the walls, it was quiet, the ruckus of the city dulled out. He followed the young mage up the stairs, hesitating when she opened the door for him and waited for him to enter. Then he decided that if she trusted him enough to let him come this close, he should trust Nimue as well. Her flat was small, but clean, painted in light colors. There wasn't much furniture, save for the few neccessary ones; a wooden table with four chairs, a couch, a small but modern kitchen, and a hallway leading to three other rooms.  
Nimue turned around, eyeing Nyx.

"You promised me earlier that you could keep a secret."

"I don't plan on breaking that promise."

Nimue nodded, as if she expected no other answer. She looked around the flat, shutting the curtains on a window where they were still open. Then finally, she turned her back to Nyx and began to take her coat off. After it followed the top she wore underneath it, leaving her upper body in nothing but her underwear.  
The trained body she revealed was beautiful, but something about her movements made clear she didn't intend her undressing as sexual. A few bruises adorned her arms and back, but her skin was unblemished otherwise. Her strong shoulders narrowed down into a slender waist, and her back flowed into an elegant curve. Nyx swallowed hard, fighting the urge to touch her. Nimue's voice sounded frail when she began talking again.

"It was some years ago. My parents had struck a deal with a merchant abroad, disgruntling a few contenders in this city. A few days later, they received a letter that threathened them to stop the deal, or else..."

Nimue folded her arms over her stomach and pulled up her shoulders defensively.

"They didn't think the threat was serious. No one would be as crazy to go through with it. After all, we were the noble house of Aemrys. Who would dare raise their hands against us? For how much I loved my parents, even I reckoned them fools back then, as they did nothing."

The mage turned her head to Nyx, searching for his eyes.

"Two days later, someone had broken into our house. It was night, and I awoke to screams. I reconized the voice of one of the servants. Shenze, that was his name. I never heard my parents. I just knew that they were dead, then."

She turned to Nyx. Both her hands were folded over a spot on her stomach, obscuring it from Nyx' view. He kept his glance on her eyes, tense for what was to come.

"The assassin wasn't finished yet. Maybe they had told him the daughter of the Aemrys family would be easier to manipulate if she was intimidated enough. I don't know what they asked him to do. But he came for me. He had a knife."

Nimue slowly pulled her hands away, which were visibly shaking. Underneath, the skin was heavily damaged. The scar started above her hipbone, several white lines further spreading over the soft curve of her stomach, up to her rib cage. Nyx, despite himself, cursed under hs breath and stepped closer to Nimue, kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her hands and placed a kiss on them, kneading them as if he could soften her pain. Nimue went stiff, but she didn't pull away. Her breathing was tense, but she hadn't finished talking yet.

"He used it to tear my clothes away. When I started fighting back, he... drove it into me. ... I've never felt such pain before. My vision went white. I couldn't think straight anymore."

Then she fell quiet. Nyx finally looked up at her, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him."

Cold satisfaction colored her voice, and the Glaive felt a shiver running down his spine.

"They knew I could use magic. I had never wielded fire before though. I was to study and become a doctor."

Nimue kneeled as well, sitting in front of Nyx.

"Half of his body was gone when the city guards arrived. They knew who did it, and they ruled his death."

Nyx stroked Nimue's hair, feeling pity wash through him. Even though he had lost his family, a fate like this was something he didn't wish onto his worst enemy. She closed her eyes and allowed him, letting out a trembling sigh, a few silent tears running over her cheeks.

"More death, but it didn't bring my family back to life. And I wanted to take my life into my own hands after that. I had to pull a lot of strings, but I managed to get where I am now."

"Here you are. By the seven, gal, you deserved none of that. Nobody deserves anything like that."

"...I guess so."

What else was there to say? Both of them knew that often, talking made the pain worse. Nimue leaned forward and rested her forehead on Nyx' shoulder.

"Could you stay the night, Nyx? Please?"

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"If you are okay with that... Yes, sweetheart. I'd love to."

She pulled her heads back, smiling through her tears.

"You called me sweetheart."

Nyx grinned softly at her and caressed her cheek.

"I could call you a whole lot more. If you let me."

"I would like that, Nyx. I would like that a lot."

He hugged her, and she hugged him back, clinging onto his arms, half laughing, half crying. After a while, they got up and he followed her to the hallway. She attended to a small device in the wall, pressing her finger onto it. A faint buzzing was heard and something clicked. A safety measure of sorts. She had all reason to be on her guard though, and Nyx gave it no second thought.  
Nimue pointed him to the bathroom and he took a moment to freshen up, following her further to her bedroom. She lay down and he followed after her, careful not to touch her where she hadn't allowed him yet. He wrapped his arms around the girl he had called sweetheart before and pulled her gently into him, burying his nose into her hair and pulling the blankets closer. He made no attempt to further touch her, and he felt her slowly relax in his arms. Nimue's chest faintly rose and fell while Nyx stared into the dark. After he was sure Nimue slept, he closed his eyes and kissed her hair, following her to where dreams were born.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! There's action up ahead and I'm a bit afraid of it actually ._.  
> The Kingsglaive's magic is hard to describe and I have difficulties imagining how they must think and reason within battle.  
> I'll try to do them justice! Perhaps watch the movie a third time hahaha XD  
> Thank you all for reading! :) :) :)

Nyx woke up alone, the lingering smell of a feminine scent in his nostrils. A few soft fingers stroked over his shoulder. His eyes shot open and for a moment he was disoriented. Then he saw Nimue looking down on him, some color on her otherwise pale face. She chuckled at his confused expression and lifted her hand.

"Good morning soldier."

Training! He shot up in bed, but she shushed him down.

"It's another hour until we have to be at the base. It's okay."

Nyx sank back into the soft bed, sighing relieved. He felt a bit dizzy, having gotten up too quickly, and he shook his head. Then he rolled over, leaning onto his arm and taking Nimue in. Her hair was loose now, draped over one shoulder, and she wore a knee-length gown that was very flattering. Somehow she'd gotten out of bed without waking him, and he knew himself a light sleeper. The gal was stealthy, he had to give her that.

"I'm sorry. That's not a way to greet you when waking up."

He reached out to her, trailing a path with his fingers over her soft cheek. Nimue smiled happily at him and sat down onto the bed, leaning forward. When Nyx didn't stop her, she shyly kissed him on the cheek, her delicate lips warm and tender. He cupped her head and wove his fingers between her soft hair, pulling her closer and returning the kiss. She softly moaned and it took Nyx in that moment everything he had to not pull her right on top of him. He clenched her closely, breathing heavily and biting on his lip.

"Good lord Nimue. You don't have any idea of what kind of effect you have on me."

That got him a reaction. She quickly sat up, cheeks ablaze, unsure about what to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't you dare apologize sweetheart. I told you before you're hard to resist."

He gently caressed her side, following the curve of her back. She seemed to enjoy that, given how her glance softened and how her lips tugged into a faint smile. She leaned back into him, nuzzling against the hollow of his chin and shoulder.  
They sat in silence, enjoying the small time of respite they had. Finally, Nyx sat upright, giving Nimue one more kiss.

"We should go."

She smiled sadly.

"Yes, we should."

*****************************

They parted in separate ways - better to keep their affection silent, for now. Nimue arrived first at the grounds, and took up to further polishing her warping skills. Nyx watched her for a while when he arrived, still a time before most other Glaives were present. She was better at air acrobatics than at fighting - perhaps for the best. Her place would be behind the front lines, and his place would be in front. To protect everyone behind him. To protect her, too.  
He grinned broadly, trying to hide it by acting as if he was yawning.

"Long night, Ulric?"

Pelna had approached him, smiling cheekily, but not unfriendly. Nyx considered the man before he replied.

"In a way."

Pelna chuckled, pleased with the answer.

"She's lucky. And you are as well, don't you think?"

"Now you're just being noisy, Pelna," Nyx grunted, but he said it with a smile. He was alert, though. Both Crowe and Pelna seemed to have guessed that he'd developed a fondness for Nimue. The other Glaives were no fools. If more had noticed, they had kept it for themselves. He doubted captain Drautos would appreciate their relationship though.

And so Nyx took to training, pushing himself hard as he was each day. Against the time he took a break, sweat was streaming down his face, his shirt drenched. He put down the weights he'd been lifting and leaned into a pillar. Shortly after, captain Drautos entered.

"All Glaives assemble. You have a mission."

The Kingsglaive members looked at each other, mixed reactions in their glances. Some seemed eager, others seemed worried. Nyx eyed for Nimue. She was standing to the side, sweaty from the exercise. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes stood dark. She marched after the captain without any further ado, and Nyx and the other Glaives followed. The thought that she might have known about their mission the day before shot through Nyx' head.

The briefing was short, as the exact details would follow later on. The Kingsglaive was to strike at the flank of the Niflheim invasion, putting out as much damage as they could on a certain convoy. The troops would split in two; Nimue and a new lieutenant, the assignment of her choice, would lead one half. Captain Drautos himself would lead the other half. Nimue stepped forward and joined Dratos’ side when he nodded at her. She turned to face the soldiers, who eyed her anxiously. Her eyes shone with determination when she took the word.

“Fellow Glaives. I have trained among you and seen what power and bravery you offer our country. Within a few days, you will be the blade that strikes Niflheim at its weakest point. Our target will be the supplies convoy at the back of the battalions incoming from the border between Niflheim and Tenebrae.”

Some soldiers stirred. Their division knew that the young princess Lunafreya and her brother, prince Ravus of Tenebrae, were captured by the Niflheim army and were held as hostages. Attacking the border between the two countries could have some grave consequences, if they weren’t careful. Nimue was aware this, of course.

“Our actions will take place far from the royal headquarters where the Oracle and prince of Tenebrae reside. And Niflheim has shown they keep the heirs of Tenebrae secure. They will be safe. We will strike swift and hard, and retreat before they can strike back. Understood?”

The Glaives saluted in unison, looking grim.

“My lieutenant of choice has excelled throughout his training and showed himself beyond capable. Nyx Ulric, please step forward.”

Nyx felt his heart miss a beat. So soon. Nevertheless, he obeyed. A few murmurs were uttered behind him, but he ignored them. When he stood in front of her, he had to look down on Nimue. Yet, despite her smaller frame and lack of experience, Nimue possessed a natural authority to her, next to her talent as a mage. Nobody questioned her authority nor her capability, and the respect they gave her was deserved. Nyx firmly saluted her, then stepped towards captain Drautos and saluted him as well. Then he took up his position next to Nimue and awaited captain Drautos’ orders.

“Dismissed. Ulric, Aemrys, to the conference room.”

Nyx and Nimue followed, not saying a word. Nimue glanced to Nyx, giving him an encouraging nod when he looked back.

“That went well,” she mouthed, not uttering a sound. Nyx tried to keep a straight face, but gestured a thumbs up her way. Titus Drautos’ heavy steps thundered in front of them, and suddenly, Nyx felt grateful knowing this huge man was on their side. Drautos’ feats in the war were well-known, and to have him as the leader of the Kingsglaive inspired trust and devotion from all of the guard.

Drautos slammed the heavy door ahead open, revealing a well-lit room with little furniture. A few devices softly hummed, ready to spring to life under a swift command. Captain Drautos stepped to the middle of the room, up to a metallic table and pushed a button. This activated a world map, after which the captain turned back to his two lieutenants. He gave Nimue a small nod, and Nyx a sharp gaze.

“Now then, onto tactics…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update, filled with action :D  
> Astrals, this was hard to write, but rewarding at the same time. I hope you like it!

A fiery explosion made Nyx flinch, putting an arm in front of him instinctively. Heat seared past his skin while he soared through the air, barely avoiding the jet of fire aimed at him. Behind him, Tredd knocked down the enemy soldier and destroyed both the flamethrower and the robot that had been carrying it with a concentrated blast of fire. Nyx grinned while he landed, feeling an euphoric rush. Tredd had a foul mouth, but he was a soldier in heart and veins and Nyx was glad to fight beside him.  
Another blast came in and Nyx flung his blade, disappearing in a silver and blue flurry of sparks and appearing again behind the mech that had targeted him. A swift roundhouse kick knocked the robot off its feet. Nyx buried his blades deep into the metal body, striking for the weakest points. The metal carcass twitched and screeched, but stayed down. Nimue came running for him, making a sharp gesture. He didn’t hesitate and teleported behind her, seeing her shield him and two others with a giant shield from an incoming rocket. She shuddered upon its impact and the soldiers winced, but the shield held, only crumbling in a few places. Outside the shield, the vegetation was scorched, small wisps of smoke floating up from the ashen plants.

“Go! Flank them from the left!” she shouted, to which the Glaives dispersed in tandem, the maneuver ingrained in them through the last few days of training. Herself, she bolted to the right, bright veins of electricity crackling over her arms. A Magitek Assassin that came too close fell soon after, its face a twisted mass of molten ore. As inexperienced as she was with blades, Nimue fought twice as furious with her magic, refuelling her energy with an array of potions she kept close. Another Magitek soldier filled the void, trying to defend the bigger robot behind them that the Kingsglaive was flanking. It screeched when Nimue grabbed her blade and jammed it in his chest, dodging a sharp strike to her face. A white-hot bolt of electricity finished the soldier off, falling heavily onto the ground.  
Nimue paid him no further heed and sped to the giant mech ahead, where several Glaives were attacking it from the sides.

“Aim for the joints!” she commanded, shooting off another fire blast at one of the legs, which it blocked with a shield of its own. The mage cursed under her breath, panting heavily.

“Nyx, distract him!”

The Glaive jumped into the air, dodging the giant blade the machine had swung to him. The air deplacement made him lose his balance and he cursed, teleporting up in the air. He let himself fall on top of the mech, landing with a heavy thud, eliciting a frantic reaction from the robot below him. The machine started shaking and tried to get Nyx of its back, wildly swaying its limbs. The other Glaives backed off into safety, outside the reach of the metallic arms. Nyx barely held on, awaiting the right moment while gritting his teeth. He finally jumped off the robot, landing in front of it, breaking his fall with a messy somersault. The robot made a high-pitched sound and turned to Nyx, suddenly doubling its speed and striking for the soldier. Nyx dodged the blow and jumped to the right, flinging an electric strike at the robot.  
The machine roared and charged him again, only to be hit with a giant, fiery tornado from behind. The heavy impact of the blast caused a few trees close by to tremble, and a shockwave dashed through the short grass. A metallic shrieking escaped the machine before it collapsed, half of its back molten. Behind it, Nyx saw Nimue fall onto her knees, pale and exhausted from the immense power the spell had taken her. Nyx was about to call out to her, but Pelna was already with Nimue, helping her to her feet while a second soldier assisted her with a potion from her belt. As soon as she downed the small drink, a bit of color returning to her white cheeks.

Nyx, having arrived at her side, hissed through his teeth, realizing she had destroyed the robot to protect him and had strained herself in doing so. She signaled to him she was okay and made the sign for everyone to gather, quickly giving orders. Her voice resonated loudly in the abandoned meadow. A fallen tree gave some of the wounded Glaives a place to sit on, while the others walked through the scorched weeds, alert for incoming fiends.

“For some reason, they expected our ambush and were ready for us. Our only option now is to strike in one concentrated point and max out our damage before they do the same to us. Then we retreat, as fast as we can. Khara, I want you at my right and Ulric, I need you by my left.”

Her specific choice of words didn’t escape Nyx and he felt one of the corners of his mouth lift, despite himself. She looked at him just that bit longer than she would at others, before she averted her gaze and gave another command, relaying the formation they would use.  
Half of the Glaives would serve as shields and spears, while the most proficient magic users would be in front. Nimue would be at the heart of the formation, the most vulnerable target once her shield would dissolve for her strike.  
The Glaives murmured with worried voices. Against the odds, they had defeated the ambush party that had waited for them. No casualties were had, but they were worn out. If they made a mistake now, the consequences could be severe.  
Nimue started wandering in between the Glaives, tending to the wounded. Soon after, the last soldier she healed jumped to his feet. The other Glaives started to round up, preparing for their assault, awaiting news from the two scouts Nimue had sent out. They came soon after, reporting of a fleet of ships embarking in the opposite direction, away from their location. Nimue gritted her teeth and frowned.

“So they’re trying to get away.”

No words were needed. All the Glaives gathered in the commanded formation around Nimue and followed her as soon as she started running. Nyx wished they had some more respite, but at the same time was as eager to get to the front lines as anyone in the group. He’d gotten his first taste of what it felt to strike back at those who destroyed his home… And he wanted more of it.   
Rage and blood thirst filled him, barely kept in control by having Nimue at his side.

The Glaives dashed in between the trees, jumping forward where the foliage allowed them until they reached the cliffs the scouts had mentioned. The forest opened up into a deep fissure, several Niflheim ships of varying size moving slowly through the wide trench. As soon as the group emerged, several ships started opening fire on the soldiers. Immediately, Nimue opened her shield, together with a few other soldiers. Two of them got hit and stumbled back, one falling unconscious. The other one was Tredd, staggering but keeping upright. His helmet had a deep gash at the side through which blood started to drip.  
Nimue reached her hand back while cursing when she saw the wounded, keeping the shots of the ships at bay with strained effort. Tredd hobbled forward while another Glaive helped the fainted soldier upright, and Nimue healed them, her contorted face growing paler with each moment. Nyx and Pelna took over the shielding as much as they could, while a few Glaives started shouting in panic.

“Those who want to go, leave!!” Nimue yelled above the noise.

“Take that Glaive with you,” she added tiredly, barely able to stop the bleeding from the fainted soldier.

“Anyone else, split up in two groups! Nyx, you’re the leader of the second. Pelna, you’re with me!”

A few Glaives hesitated, then three of them grabbed their fallen companion and retreated through the trees, one of them shielding them from behind.   
Nimue turned, her face grim and scared. The Glaives had formed two groups, barely standing upright on the continued barrage of bullets.  

“DISPERSE!!” she yelled, throwing her knife up in the air, teleporting high above the shield and out of the firing range. Her group followed her lead, leaving Nyx behind, who quickly descended into the trench, attacking the ships from below. The tactic worked; for a moment, the firing halted, the enemy confused about which group to follow.

Nyx landed on the deck of one of the smaller ships, quickly shouting a command to his fellow Glaives. A few took aim at the stomach of one of the ships above, unleashing a combined attack. The shots made the bottom explode, and the group teleported to another ship while remnants of the wreckage rained down on the deck they just left. As by a miracle, almost no one was injured. Tredd cursed loudly behind Nyx, but kept up, and launched his knife at a mech that appeared on the deck of the next ship, teleporting himself at it and slicing the exposed cables below its turrets. Tredd then rejoined the group, almost losing his balance when he jumped onto the next deck.

Above them, Nimue and her group were dealing tremendous amounts of damage while catching up to the cargo ship, which was speeding up. The Kingsglaive hastened their pursue, weaving a blindingly tapestry of lightning and fire in the air while leaving destruction in their wake. They joined again after Nimue’s instructions through the comms channel, climbing higher in the sky. More fire was aimed at them, and their shield barely held up, their fatigue getting the best of them. Nimue teleported again, closer than everyone else, and landed on the top deck of the transporter. Nyx thudded down onto the ship, right next to her, keeping a shield up to protect the exhausted young mage. The rest of the Glaives landed as well, alerted by loud bangs from afar.

Behind them, the leftovers of the smaller ships were taking aim, but had to be careful because of the ship’s precious cargo. In front of them, another ship was exploding. One of the Glaives had a pair of binoculars with him and grabbed them, to loudly exclaim with joy.

“It’s Captain Drautos! The Captain is here!!”

Nimue and Nyx looked up, both of them relieved. Indeed, the battle patterns ahead were those of the Kingsglaive, lightning and fire crackling through the air. Nimue straightened her back and gave orders, grabbing another potion - her last. She downed it halfway, then ran for the part of the ship that held the engines, followed by Nyx and Pelna, who kept her shielded. The other members of the Kingsglaive started leaving the ship, per Nimue’s command. The three Glaives that stayed took one last moment to go over their plan, they aimed their blades simultaneously at the sky.

“Now!” Nimue bellowed, and in a white flash, they disappeared from the deck, appearing high above the convoy again. Both Nyx and Pelna quickly grabbed onto Nimue while putting their blades away, and Nimue stretched her arms down while two shield bloomed up at her side. With a strained face and gritted teeth, she conjured her most powerful spell up to this point. Nyx felt the hairs on his arm raise from the static energy of the electricity she was building up, and a painful shockwave dashed through his body when she released the Thundara bolt to the ship below.  
As soon as the bolt tore into the hull, the metal started screeching, expanding from the heat and strain put onto it. Cracks appeared around the impact spot while the Glaives continued falling past the ship. A loud explosion burst out above them, but Nyx ripped his eyes away from the ship and looked at Nimue. She lay white and limp in his arms, all life drained from her.


	11. Chapter 11

Panic flared through Nyx’ veins while he carried his precious fellow soldier through the woods. They had rejoined with the other troops, which had a few casualties. Captain Drautos had ordered immediate retreat when he saw Nimue’s condition. Apart from Drautos and Crowe, her existence was the most important one among the Kingsglaive, after all.    
Now Nyx was speeding back to the base, his lungs burning in his body. Pelna called out to him and took her Nimue over, speeding up ahead while Nyx tried to recover, teleporting forward when his legs failed him a couple of times.    
Soon, Pelna got tired as well, and Drautos halted when the men asked for assistance through the comms. When the captain grabbed hold of Nimue, she seemed on the verge of death, her skin more gray than its usual pale hue. 

Drautos held out longer and ran harder than any other of the Kingsglaive, and finally, the trees and foliage made way for the trucks and base camp. Everything was packed and the drivers were nervously watching the skies above for incoming assault. With a few more quick orders from the captain, the soldiers sped inside the trucks and took off.    
Nimue was laid on a stretcher and put in the same vehicle as captain Drautos. Nyx smiled wryly when he saw two Glaives take care of her, while he was ordered to sit in the last vehicle of the convoy. The shield to the rear, was he now? Then he remembered that he, in fact, was a lieutenant now, and shared part of the responsibilities for his fellow soldiers. 

The Glaives slumped down on their seats, shaking from exhaustion. A lot of faces were tattered with dirt and dried blood, but most of them looked cautiously optimistic. No one died today, and while most looked as if they only wanted sleep, the quiet talk in the truck was animated and euphoric. Their first fight, and they had delivered massive damage to a convoy without losing anyone. All of them knew it was thanks to Nimue - her healing abilities were what kept them together, as well as her swift command. 

Unseen to others, Nyx turned to the side and gritted his teeth. His knuckles turned white when he clenched his fists and thought about how unfair all of this was - the war, people like him and Nimue, who did nothing wrong, caught in the middle of all of it. And them, fools like they were, facing the war head on instead of running away from it. He finally pressed the button on his earpiece, activating the comms channel. 

“Captain, how’s our mage coming through?”    
The truck bumped over the unkempt road and several soldiers cursed while trying to stay in their seats. The channel had a lot of interference and static, but finally, Nyx heard Drautos’ rough voice back. 

“Completely exhausted, but she’ll make it. Seems like she went over her limits with those fireworks in the end.” 

Nyx felt his shoulders lower, not realizing he had been so tense. She’d make it. A few Glaives who still had their earpiece in started smiling as well, obviously relieved when they heard the message. Nimue was well-liked in the crew, and the few who had still doubted her wouldn't anymore after today. 

“For hearth and home,” Nyx mumbled in his comms, and multiple voices murmured it back, the words strengthening the bond between the soldiers.

 

* * *

 

After a day, more color had returned to Nimues face, and Nyx sank in the chair next to her, fighting off the desire to stroke her cheek. A nurse was in the room, tending to the unconscious young woman, and he was cautious about revealing too much about the two of them. Instead, he grabbed the book he brought with him and tried to study some of it - Nimue had talked about this text in particular. He could see why.   
The pages contained anecdotes and theories about magic use, and despite his worry, Nyx felt himself get lost in the paragraphs, trying to find helpful information about casting and shielding. Minutes ticked away, and the nurse retreated, but Nyx stayed. The only noise in the room was the faint breathing of Nimue, and the dry whisper that accompanied the turning of pages. 

The muscles in his back started to hurt, and Nyx stretched himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. He  _ knew _ she was going to get better, but he worried anyway. His smoldering anger for Niflheim kept him going up to now, but she, this girl,  _ his _ girl, could be his future. Up to now, he hadn’t thought about what to do after the war. But with her… 

Then a small sound caught his ear. Could it be?    
Nyx couldn’t stop himself from jumping closer to Nimue when she stirred, and a smile cracked on his grim face when two clear blue eyes blinked, searching for something familiar in the room. They found him, and her lips trembled, forming a weak smile as well. 

“Welcome back to the living, Lieutenant.” 

She coughed and whimpered in response, her face becoming red. Nyx quickly fetched her a glass of water and helped her upright, letting her take tiny sips from the glass until her breathing became more even. 

“Whoah there, calm down, Nimue…” 

Her shoulders shocked, and for a moment he thought her cough would return. Then he realized she was laughing, or something that resembled it. Her voice cracked when she tried to speak again. 

“That’s better.” 

“Need more water?”

“No, I meant… Nyx…” 

Nyx tensed, patiently awaiting her reply. 

“...Don’t call me Lieutenant when it’s just the two of us,” she croaked, faintly nudging him against the shoulder. 

A chuckle rose from Nyx, and he hugged her carefully, pressing a kiss on her long hair. 

“I apologize, Nimue. I won’t make that mistake again.” 

Nimue chuckled with him. Her hand gripped at his sleeve, longing for more touching, some tenderness after her suffering. Nyx sat himself on the bed and let Nimue lean on him, enjoying the feeling of her warmth through his uniform. And her smell, that faint feminine perfume that had been in his thoughts ever since he first noticed it. It almost hurt how good it felt to have her close to him again, to know she was still here, together with him.    
Nimue seemed to feel the same, as her hand stroked over his chest, coming to rest on the place where his heart beat. She made a satisfied sound, and they relaxed for a few more moments, just the two of them. 

When swift steps resounded in the hall, Nyx startled and nudged at Nimue, who had almost fallen asleep again. She tried to sit upright and he helped her change the position of the bed, so she had some back support. The door swung open right when Nyx was about to sit down. First came the nurse, and following behind was captain Drautos, looking grim. 

“At rest, soldier,” he brusquely said as soon as Nimue tried to sit upright. 

She leaned back in the pillows, looking as exhausted as when she was unconscious. Nyx was given a stern look and a raised eyebrow, but the captain’s attention stayed on Nimue. 

“Is this how you’re going to fight all of your battles, Aemrys?” 

Nimue grew paler, the faint blush on her cheeks disappearing. 

“Do I have to remind you how valuable a soldier like you is?” the captain continued, rounding the bed, then slouching down on another chair, which creaked pitifully under his weight. Nimue bowed her head and clenched at the sheets while Nyx’ frown grew deeper. 

“I’m sorry captain. I didn’t mean to put myself in such danger. I thought I knew my limits...” 

“Hush. You know you did well.” 

Nimue carefully glanced at her superior, and Nyx felt his irritation disappear. 

“One could even say it was a good example for the Kingsglaive, to not push themselves too far.” 

Drautos paused, eyeing both his subordinates with a warmth they hadn’t seen up to now. 

“Each one of you is valuable, Aemrys. Don’t throw away your life so easily. You are worth your weight in gold when you’re alive. I’d like to keep it that way.” 

The nurse came closer and refilled Nimue’s glass, leaving the flustered girl something to do with her hands. Nimue was blushing furiously and tried to downplay the compliment, at which the captain amusedly shook his head. 

“Ahh, youth. Eager in all kinds of ways,” he grinned. 

His eyes turned to Nyx, and he felt as if the captain saw right through them. 

“You did well, too Ulric. Your fellow Lieutenant’s commendation was justified. Just don’t go playing hero like she did, either. Again, we don’t want to lose anyone.” 

"No, sir,” Nyx quickly responded, trying to keep his expression even. 

The captain’s eye wandered swiftly between Nyx and Nimue, but if he had more to say, he kept silent about it. 

“Can you heal yourself, Aemrys?”

Nimue’s head shot upright, and she hesitated. 

“...Not right now. I need a bit more time, or a potion. Am I required on the field again?” 

Drautos smiled at her and shook his head. 

“Not anytime soon. It seems like Niflheim’s troops retreated and changed resupply routes. Going after them, further in their territory, would be more dangerous than the last mission. It’s too risky at this moment.” 

Nyx tensed at the news, and while he was glad to hear their efforts had made an impact, he wished they could push further back. Niflheim held Lucis and Galahd in a pinch, surrounding them from west in Tenebrae and from the north in Lestallum.   
They had no chance of recovering any of the lost territorium if they didn’t drive the Kingsglaive’s blades deeper into the enemies flanks. 

“Our time will come,” Drautos voiced decidedly, as if he heard Nyx’ thoughts clear as day. Then he stood up, while ordering Nimue to take the next three days off, and to return to the training grounds  _ only _ when she felt she was ready. He left, and after him the nurse closed the door, leaving the young couple behind. 

“..I’d like to go home soon,” Nimue softly remarked. She sounded tired and out of place in this strange, cold room, void of personal belongings. Nyx understood her fully well. Their fingers entangled while he kissed her forehead. 

“I’ll get you there very, very soon.” 


End file.
